frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Łączniczka - Rozdział 5
Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko się grzecznie pytam! Oto i więc kolejny rozdział. Jest w nim trochę mitologi oraz bardzo dużo dwóch osób. Jakich to się dowiecie po przeczytaniu. Coś jeszcze chciałam? Chyba nie... dedykuję to RayOfLight. Za co? Za jego opowiadania, które podsunęły mi kilka pomysłów. ( od razu mówię, że tylko mi podsunęły pomysły. Wszelkie podobieństwa są przypadkowe ). Zapraszam do czytania! *************************************************************************************************** Dziewczyna otworzyła powoli swoje czekoladowe oczy. Czuła się... wypoczęta. Nie jakby spała wreszcie tą normę podawaną do jej wieku, lecz jakby spała wreszcie parę ładnych dni. A kto wie. Może i nawet tygodni. Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się niczym kotka wybudzona ze snu po czym z gracją zeskoczyła z wysokiego łóżka, które bardziej przypominało królewskie łoże. Niezwykłe zdarzenia powoli wracały do jej umysłu. Ruszyła idąc za instynktem ciemnym korytarzem chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Po chwili doszła do jasno oświetlonej jadalni. Stał tam wielki dębowy stół przy którym aktualnie siedziała dwudziestka dziewiątka ludzi. Rozmawiali żywo i radośnie. Co chwilę rozlegały się wesołe śmiechy. Gdy jednak do środka weszła dziewczyna wszyscy umilkli. Każdy patrzył na nią jak zaczarowany. Ona przyglądała się uważnie każdemu w myślach ich sobie notując. August, Natalia, Bartek, Damian, Ray, Michał, Misia, Amelia, Ola, Karolina, Przemek, Kuba, tulpy Bartka, Michała, Oli, Przemka, Kuby i jej czyli Klara, Arniela, Gabrysia, Nicolai, Jane, Wind, Róża, Jagoda, Marta, i Michael, sześciu bochaterów jej ulubionej bajki Disney'a czyli Krainy Lodu czyli Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Olaf, Sven ( kolejność przypadkowa ) oraz dwóch nieznanych jej chłopaków którzy jej przypominali pewne dobrze znane jej postacie. - Witaj. Zapewne chcesz byśmy wyjaśnili ci o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. - uznał pierwszy z nich uśmiechając się do niej promiennie. Miał dosłownie złote loki wijące się dookoła jego głowy tworząc kontrolowany nieład. Patrzył na dziewczynę oczami wyglądającymi jak płynne bursztyny w których tańczyły psotne ogniki. Miał idealnie opaloną skórę swoją barwą przypominającą karmel. Na sobie miał tylko białe spodnie z jakiegoś elastycznego i miękkiego materiału przewiązane złotym sznurem dzięki czemu dziewczyna swobodnie mogła podziwiać jego idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało. Wszystkie dziewczyny wpatrywały się w niego jak w obrazek. Wszystkie. Oprócz niej. - Owszem. Miłoby było wiedzieć w co zostałam wplątana ja i moi przyjaciele. - powiedziała chłodno i spokojnie. Złotowłosy chłopak cofnął się zdziwiony. Zapewne po raz pierwszy spotkał się z taką teakcją na jego osobę. Wtedy do dziewczyny podszedł drugi chłopak. Miał przydługie brązowe loki a na czoło założoną miał ciemnozieloną opaskę, by włosy nie leciały mu na oczy. Patrzył na zgromadzone dziewczyny pewnymi siebie ciemnozielonymi oczami dającymi na myśl liście winogron. Miał delikatny zarost. Był również dobrze umięśniony choć mniej szczupły od złotowłosego chłopaka. Na jego kamizelce wyszyte były świeże kiście winogrom wraz z liśćmi. Spodnie i kamizelka były brązowe a koszula biała. Na to miał narzuconą pelerynę ze skóry lapmarta. Wyglądał przez to dziko. Do niego również wzdychało wiele dziewcząt choć mniejsze grono niż do złotowłosego. - Może najpierw się przedstawimy. Ja nazywam się Dionizos. To jest Apollo. Oprócz nas jest tu jeszcze Hefajstos i Iris. Tamta dziewczynka, która was porwała była to Hebe. Z tego co Iris zebrała na twój temat dobrze znasz mity więc wiesz jakimi bóstwami jesteśmy. - powiedział patrząc mi w oczy na co cicho westchnęłam. Dziewczyna sięgnęła głęboko wgłąb swojego umysłu i swojej pamięci czując dziwną pustkę wywołaną brakiem wiecznie kłocącego się z nią o rzeczy błache Michaela. - Dionizos to bóg dzikiej natury, winnej latorośli i wina. Apollo to bóg piękna, światła, życia, śmierci, muzyki, wróżb, prawdy, prawa, porządku, patron sztuki i poezji, przewodnik muz. Hefajstos to bóg ognia, kowali i złotników. Iris to bogini i uosobienie tęczy oraz posłanka bogów. Hebe to bogini młodości. Nadal jednak nie wiem co trzynastka na pozór zwykłych młodych ludzi. - powiedziała nadal utrzymując chłodny ton. Wszyscy gwizdnęli z podziwem. Trzeba mieć siłę, by w towarzystwie bogów nadal umieć utrzymać taki ton. Dionizos westchnął. Już miał coś powiedzieć gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł kolejny mężczyzna. Miał ciemnobrązowe jednak jaśniejsze od Dionizosa włosy. Były delikatnie przydługie ale z tyłu miały ogonek na tyle długi, że można było z niego zrobić miniaturowego warkoczyka. Jego jaskrawozielone oczy zdawały się lśnić w ciemnościach. Miał małą bródkę z lekka przypominającą kozią. Był wysoki. Jego skóra była mocno opalona. Był dobrze umięsniony jednak bardzo szczupły. Na jego skórze było widać kropelki potu a ubrany był w zwykły kombinezon roboczy. Cały czas wycierał w niego brudne od najprawdopodobniej smaru ręce. - Wybaczcie mój wygląd ale Iris i ja mamy wielką szajbą na punkcie motocykli. Niestety pasją Iris jest rozwalanie tych motocykli na każdym możliwym drzewie. - powiedział śmiejąc się wesoło. Jego śmiech, głos i iskierki lśniące w jego oczach wręcz kazały mu ufać. - Ty zapewne jesteś Łączniczką. Jak znam tą dwójkę zapewne nic ci nie wyjaśnili więc już się do tego zabieram. Na Olimp został sprowadzony pewien śmiertelnik. Spodobał się każdej bogini. On jednak ostatecznie wybrał Hebe. Atena, Hera i Afrodyta postanowiły więc ją strącić z Olimpu. By ją jednak jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć uwięziły ją w ciele pięciolatki, dały jej niezwykły wygląd oraz wydrapały jej oczy pozostawiając jej jednak możliwość widzenia. Od teg dnia Hebe plenowała zemstę. Przez to jednak, że była upadlą boginią nie mogła dojść na Olimp. To oprócz bogów potrafiła jedynie Łącziczka. Zawsze była to ludzka dziewczyna, która dopiero po osiągnięciu pełnoletności odkrywała swoje mocy. Ty jednak masz wielką wyobraźnię i silną energię więc u ciebie już powoli zaczęła się ujawniać ta moc. Na początku Hebe błądziła. Z czasem jednak cię znalazła. No i porwała. By mieć więcej energii a tym samym większą moc porwała też dwunastkę twoich przyjaciół oraz dobrze znane ci osoby z innego wymiaru, który dla was jest bajką. - powiedział spokojnie a jego delikatny i spokojny głos cicho rozbrzmiewał wśród ciszy jadalni. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy po czym odetchnęła spokojnie. - Po co porywała ich aż tylu? I dlaczego ożywiła nasze tulpy? - spytała spokojnie tym razem ciepłym głosem mocno zaciskając dłoń na dłoni Michaela. Chciała czuć się bezpiecznie a tylko on mógł jej dać to ciepło domu. Hefajstos cicho westchnął. - Nie wiemy. Iris właśnie próbuje to ustalić. Posłuchaj Saro. Odeślemy twoich przyjaciół do domu. Ty jednak musisz nam pomóc. Musimy zamknąć wrota, które otworzyła Hebe. Tylko ty możesz to zrobić. Tylko ty masz moc, by ją pokonać. - powiedział kładąj swoją ciężką dłoń na delikatnej dłoni dziewczyny. Ona jednak mocno ją wyszarpnęła po czym wstała tak gwałtownie, że krzesło na któym siedziała z hukiem upadło na podłogę. W jej oczach skrzyły się łzy bezradności. A może strachu? Nie wiedziała. Zaczęła biec. Musiała stąd uciec. Musiała uciec od tych wariatów uważających ją za bohaterkę. Wybiegła z domu. Jej stopy odbijały się tak szybko od podłoża jak nigdy. Jej oddech przyśpieszył. Nie była bohaterką. Nie mogła być Łączniczką. Musieli się pomylić. Ona sama nie da rady. Sama jest nikim... Biegła coraz szybciej. Niestety przez wręcz szaleńczy bieg nie zauważyła wystającego korzenia jednego z drzew przez co potknęła się. Upadek był bolesny mimo, iż upadła na trawę. Na jej dłoniach i kolanach pojawiły się otarcia. Syknęła z bólu. Jak ma uratować świat skoro potyka się o wystające korzenie drzew i boli ją byle otarcie? Wstała po czym otrzepała się z ziemi. Zupełnie straciła orientację. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie jest. Nagle jej uszy wyłapały ciszy szum. Jakby strumyk. Sara postanowiła właśnie tam iść. Wolała już tam niż błąkać się bez celu. Po chwili znalazła się na najpiękniejszej polanie jaką widziała w ciągu swojego czternastoletniego życia. Rosła tam jaskrawozielona trawa, nieliczne, drobne błękitne kwiatki a całą polanę przecinał mały strymuk o krystalicznie czystej wodzie. Podeszła do niego i obmyła dłonie oraz kolna. - Dobrze, że znalazłaś to miejsce. Jeszcze wdarłoby się zakażenie. - uznał jakiś spokojny głos tuż za nią. Dziewczyna odwróciła się wystraszona. O pień starego dębu opartu był jakiś chłopak. Niestety nie widziała jego twarzy, gdyż stał w cieniu. Chłopak jakby znając jej myśli wyszedł z jej cienia i usiadł obok niej na całkiem dużym kamieniu. Teraz dziewczyna mogła mu się swobodnie przyjrzeć. Wyglądał na około osiemnaście lat. Był raczej wysoki ale nie wysportowany oraz nie był chudy. Miał zielone oczy, które dziewczynie przyniosły na myśl liście oświetlane wschodzącym, letnim słońcem. Brązowe włosy były krótkie po bokach za to dłuższe u góry. Zdaniem Sary ( a nie była ona podrywaczką czy wielką miłośniczką wpatrywania się w mężczyzn ) był bardzo przystojny. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Komu ty to mówisz Rajuśku? W lecie wiecznie mam rany na nogach i rękach. To co widzisz teraz to jeszcze nic. Do końca lata został jeszcze szmat czasu. Doczekam się tyli blizn, że moich rąk i nóg widać nie będzie. - uznała spokojnie a chłopak słysząc jak dziewczyna nazywa go ,, Rajuśku " zaczął się chorobliwie śmiać. Sara również się śmiała. - Lepiej ze mną nie zaczynaj Saruchna, bo jak wymyślę ci jakieś przezwisko to się nie pozbierasz. - powiedział a na jego twarzy widać było figlarny uśmieszek. W oczach natomiast błyszczały mu psotne ogniki. Sara zauważyła, że jego zachowanie bardziej przypomina jej zachowanie dziesięcioletniego dziecka niż osiemnastoletniego mężczyzny ale czego innego spodziewać się po fanie Krainy Lodu? Ona sama przecież nie była lepsza. - Wiesz co? Jak dla mnie jesteś geniuszem. To jak piszesz... - nie dokończyła tylko pokręciła głową cały czas się uśmiechając. Chłopak zaśmiał się. Mocno złapał ją za rękę i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Wiem, że się boisz. Rozumiem to. Też bym się bał. Ale musisz choć spróbować. Wierzę w ciebie. I jeżeli chcesz to tu zostanę. Reszta też zapewne cię nie opuści. Dasz radę. Uwierz w siebie. - powiedział jeszcze mocniej ściskając dłoń dziewczyny. Najpierw spojrzała na ich dłonie. W jej głowie kotłowały się miliony myśli. Wreszcie odetchnęła spokojnie i spojrzała chłopakowi z ufnością w oczy. - Dobrze. Zrobię to. - powiedziała po czym wstała. Sara razem z Rayem ruszyli przez las. Przez całą drogę rozmawiali żartując i śmiejąc się. Po około dziesięciu minutach dotarli do niewielkiego domku. Gdy weszli do środka reszta nic nie powiedziała tylko każdy po kolei podbiegał do dziewczyny i mocno ją przytulał chcąc dodać jej sił. Trójka bogów spojrzała na nią z wielką nadzieją. Ona tylko pokiwała głową. Nagle do środka wbiegła jakaś dziewczyna. Miała tęczowe loki wijące się w wielkim nieładzie dookoła jej głowy. Sięgały jej one do ramion. Jej skóra była blada delikatnie prześwitująca. Oczy były tęczowe i lśniły promiennie. Dziewczyna była bardzo chuda i wysoka. Wydawała się być nierealna. Miała na sobie delikatną i zwiewną białą sukienkę. - Już wiem! - wypiszczała a jej głos przypominał świst powietrza. Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. Coś w jej oczach mówiło, że rozwiązała wielką tajemnicę. - Co wiesz? - spytał Hefajstos spokojnie starając się uspokoić zapewne Iris swoim tonem. Ona zapiszczała radośnie. Zabrzmiało to trochę jak świergot wesołego ptaka. - Wiem dlaczego zabrała was aż tyle! Pośród was nie ma ani jednego człowieka! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania